GiRlZ jUsT wAnNa HaVe Fun
by O.PA
Summary: amy wants to have a little fun with matt...it's all about being flirtatious! bad summary but read anyways!
1. What's the big deal?

Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
Rating: u decide (PG-13 and up)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Amy sat on her bed; her legs stretched out and spread apart slightly,  
  
listening to music. In her hands was a copy of the latest RAW Magazine.  
  
There was a pounding on her bedroom door and Amy looked at it  
  
wondering who it was. Before she had the chance to answer it, Matt  
  
popped into the room and walked towards her. She smiled and held out her arms for Matt to come into so she could envelop him in a hug.  
  
"Hey baby, didn't expect you to stop by tonight. What's up?"  
  
Matt crawled onto the bed and crawled in between her legs and started kissing her neck with each hand on either side of Amy's body.  
  
"Well good to see you too I guess. Mmmm.where were you? Did you go to Jeff's or something?"  
  
"Enough with the talking." he said as he continued to kiss her neck,  
  
moving closer so he could deepen the kiss.  
  
"No arguing with that." she said as she wrapped her arms around his  
  
neck and threw her head back so it made for easier access for him.  
  
He slid one of his hands up her thighs and under her tank top. He kept moving his hand up until he felt the front of her bra and slid his  
  
hand to the back so he could unhook it.  
  
"Whoa, whoa baby hold on a sec." she said as she lightly pushed Matt  
  
off of her and took his hand out from under her shirt. She sat up on  
  
the bed and looked at Matt. "Baby you okay? You smell like alcohol.  
  
Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Why does it matter? It's not like I do it often. Just thought I'd  
  
have a couple of beers with the guys. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Nothing really I was just wondering. Man, how much did you drink?"  
  
"A couple beers."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Five or six beers give or take."  
  
"Since when did you drink that much?"  
  
"Amy you're over reacting." he said as he lunged himself forward and started sucking on her neck roughly. Amy winced in pain as she felt Matt's teeth slightly dig into her neck and heard Matt mumble a  
  
'sorry' before going back to her neck.  
  
"Wait, wait Matt stop, baby hang on," she said as she pushed him off  
  
of her again but this time more forcefully. He looked up at her and  
  
gave her a 'what the hell' look before Amy pulled herself up and got  
  
off the bed. "What is with you huh? Why are you acting like this? You never act like this, is something wrong? Talk to me." she said as she pulled up her tank top at the neckline and hooked back her bra.  
  
He said nothing and lay flat on his stomach and pulled his pillow  
  
under his head. He spread himself over the bed leaving hardly any  
  
space for Amy to sleep in.  
  
"Matt I'm talking to you." she said starting to get angry at him as  
  
she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you still talking? You already killed the mood, let me sleep," he  
  
said tiredly.  
  
Amy's mouth opened, as she was about to yell at him but stopped  
  
herself. "Don't talk to me that way." Was all she said before taking  
  
her pillow and pushing Matt's side so he would move over. "Dammit Matt move your ass, I'm tired too." she said as she tried again to push Matt. He didn't budge so she hit him in the head with her pillow. "I don't know what the hell happened at Jeff's or whoever's and why you drank so much but right now your acting like a major asshole!" she said as she stormed out of the room with her pillow and went to sleep in the guest room. She slammed the door and heard Matt say `Baby get your ass back here and I'll kiss it better.' That just made her angrier. What the hell is wrong with him? He never acts this way.  
  
She sat in the guest bed in the dark and looked out the window. She  
  
saw the stars were barely visible and could see the street lamp  
  
shining down on the sidewalk. The trees rustled against her window and she saw a couple leaves flutter down. Amy made a promise to herself that she would never date any guy who played girls, drank too much or did drugs or anything like that, especially after she got in a relationship with someone who was like that and she didn't know it at first. She sank down into the unfamiliar bed and closed her eyes tightly thinking up of what she going to say to Matt in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R as always! 


	2. Trouble in paradise?

Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
Rating: u decide (PG-13 and up)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Amy woke up at 5:00am and walked into her room to get some clothes so she could shower before Matt and her had to leave and drive to South Carolina for a Smackdown! taping. She got out some clean clothes and looked at Matt who was still sleeping. Even though she was pissed of fat him, she couldn't help but smile at him as she watched his leg move and how much space he was taking up on the king size bed. She crawled carefully on the bed and bent over Matt and gently shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Matt wake up. We gotta go so we can get some breakfast." She gave his neck a quick kiss before getting off the bed and grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom that connected to her room. "Wake up!" she said a final time before shutting the door.  
  
She spent about fifteen minutes in the shower before turning off the  
  
water and getting dressed. She walked into the room as she toweled dry her hair and saw that Matt hadn't gotten up. "Matt...c'mon we gotta go, get up." she whined as she hit him with her now wet towel.  
  
"Mmm..." He moaned as he rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes. "Go away, I'm tired."  
  
"Get up now. You have five minutes before I leave with or without you. C'mon, you can shower when we get to the arena and we'll stop by Denny's or something for breakfast."  
  
"Amy I'm starting to see a side of you I'm not liking. Now all you do  
  
is nag and yell, it's like be quiet for once!" he said in a rough, tired voice.  
  
"You think all I do is nag and yell?" She said shocked at what he had  
  
just said to her. "Screw you Hardy. Just get your ass off of MY bed  
  
and get it into MY car so we can head to the arena." She grabbed her sports bag with her wrestling boots and clothes and grabbed her purse and car keys before storming out of the room.  
  
"Annoying little..." he mumbled as he got off the bed and stumbled  
  
towards the closet to his already packed sports bag and went down  
  
stairs. He went out the front door and into the passenger side of  
  
Amy's car.  
  
Amy turned on the engine and pulled out of her driveway. She was  
  
dressed in gray sweatpants and a white shirt that came up to her belly button and her hair tied into a high ponytail. Usually Matt would compliment her on how hot she looked but nothing. Even though Amy would tell him to stop and all, she was a little disappointed that he didn't. As she stopped at a red light she looked over to Matt and he looked at her and then looked out the window.  
  
"What do want?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing." she mumbled as the light turned green. Frustrated, she  
  
turned pushed 'play' on the CD player. The song that came on was 'I  
  
wanna be bad' by Willa Ford.  
  
"Unless I see you taking off your shirt and dancing around a pole,  
  
turn off that crap." he scoffed.  
  
"How dare you Matt! What's with you and talking to me as if I'm a  
  
cheap two-dollar whore?! You are truly acting like an asshole as of  
  
late and I don't like it." She said angrily.  
  
"Be quiet." he said as she stopped at another stoplight.  
  
"Fuck you!" she yelled at him as she pushed the pedal when the light  
  
turned green and angrily switched lanes. Her car phone started to ring so she pushed the button that would answer the call.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a mean tone then relaxed and tried again in a  
  
softer tone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Red, how are ya?" Shannon (Moore) asked as him, Shane and Jeff sat at the Denny's closest to Amy's place.  
  
"Not good." she said  
  
"Well where are you guys? You guys were suppose to be at Denny's like 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Well Jeff's asshole of a brother wouldn't get his stupid ass out of  
  
bed, but we're about 5 minutes away so we should be there soon. Order for us okay?"  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Oh paradise is gunna start looking like hell pretty soon I can guarantee it." Amy said matter of fact.  
  
"Ouch, Matt your screwed."  
  
"Shut up." Matt said as he pressed the button and the call ended.  
  
"Your mean." Amy said simply as she pulled into the parking lot of the  
  
Denny's.  
  
Inside the restaurant, Shane, Shannon and Jeff could see Amy pull up into the parking lot. They watched as Amy angrily got out of the car yelling for Matt to get out and get some breakfast. Matt kept his head where it was leaning on the window. Amy unlocked the doors, opened Matt's door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Fuck!" Matt yelled as he rubbed the spot on his head where the door  
  
had slammed into it.  
  
Inside the guys where laughing there heads off. This was the first  
  
time that they have seen the two like they were now and it was truly  
  
amusing to think those two would act like that to each other.  
  
Matt got out of the car and Amy got all up in his face. "We are going  
  
to go in there and have a nice breakfast with the guys okay? I'm not  
  
asking you, I'm TELLING you that you will not ruin breakfast you hear me?!?!?!?! And quit with the swearing and bad attitude." she said as she grinded her teeth. Matt turned his head around so he was looking behind him and not at her. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! How dare you turn your head away from me when I'm talking!" she said as she grabbed Matt's wrist and forced him to look at her. She gave him a cold stare before storming off and walking into the Denny's Restaurant.  
  
"Ames over here!" Shane called as all three guys held back their laughter.  
  
"Argh!" Amy said as she quickly walked over to the group of guys. She sat down and slammed her purse on the table. All three guys burst out into laughter but when Amy looked at them and gave them a cold stare, they all quickly shut up. "Your brother is the biggest dickhead ever!" she said towards Jeff and Jeff burst out into laughter again as did the other guys.  
  
"You two are hilarious! Omg, omg, my sides hurt." Jeff said as he  
  
grabbed his sides.  
  
"I'll be back." Amy said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Matt walked into the restaurant and sat down in Amy's seat.  
  
"Matt you might not want to sit there." Shannon warned as he tried to  
  
stop smiling.  
  
"Why? Is the Bitch sitting here?" he said as he grabbed a menu and  
  
started looking through it for breakfast.  
  
"Dude you better watch what you say or we'll all piss in our pants  
  
from laughing so hard." Shane said as he hi-fived the other guys  
  
except for Matt of course.  
  
Amy came back and shook her head when she saw Matt in her seat in the booth they were all at. "Matt get out of my seat, sit somewhere else."  
  
Matt leaned back in the booth and tested her limits. "Make me."  
  
Amy glared at him and shook her head again "Dumb-ass get out of my  
  
seat." she said again as she tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Sit somewhere else."  
  
"You lazy bitch." she said as she bent over and grabbed her purse and smacked it against the back of Matt's head as she brought it up.  
  
Matt's hand flew to where the purse had hit and he nursed it so it  
  
would feel better. "Idiot." was what she said before she walked over  
  
and sat at a booth a couple down from where the guys were.  
  
"Aw c'mon Ames, get back here." Shannon said waving her over.  
  
"Who cares. Let the BITCH give everyone the cold shoulder and let her be FRIDGIT over there instead of here!" Matt said emphasizing his words and Amy ignored them.  
  
"Matt you're not going to see tomorrow if you keep talking like that."  
  
Jeff warned and then the guys ordered there food.  
  
While Amy sat at her booth, Krista, the waitress who would usually  
  
wait on Amy or the guys when they were in Sanford, came and asked  
  
Amy's order.  
  
"Hey Amy, how are ya?"  
  
"Pissed off as hell Kris, you?"  
  
"Tired I guess. First fight?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"It's about time. You two need it." she said with a laugh and took  
  
down Amy's order.  
  
After about half an hour, they all finished eating and headed towards Amy's car.  
  
"Shan, Shane, your coming with me." Jeff said quickly as he grabbed  
  
both men by the wrist and dragged them over to his car.  
  
"I wanna see what happens w-with the dumbass a-and the bitch." Shannon whined as he tried to get away and get in Amy's car. Jeff wouldn't give in so Amy and Matt had to travel together.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
thx to those who DID review, keep em coming! Hope you liked this chapter;) 


	3. I'm so hot for him right now!

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
Rating: u decide (PG-13 and up)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The ride was quiet between Matt and Amy. After a couple of hours of driving they finally arrived at the arena in South Carolina. Amy  
  
carried her stuff and ran up to talk to Trish as Matt got his stuff  
  
and Adam caught up with him and they talked.  
  
"Kill that fucken Dumbass!" Amy screamed towards Trish as she swung the door open and didn't even bother to hold it open for Matt who was behind her.  
  
"Yeah well...shut up Bitch!" He said as he pushed the door open.  
  
Trish and Adam both looked at each other confused. It was definitely a change of pace for the two from being inseparable and making out every chance they got to name-calling.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Trish asked amused at her friend.  
  
"Why does everyone call it that? And yes, paradise is going to start  
  
looking like hell soon if DUMB-ASS over there keeps it up." She said  
  
as she walked into the `Team Xtreme' locker room.  
  
She put down her stuff on a bench and started taking things out and  
  
hanging them in a locker. Trish took a seat beside Amy's bag and  
  
crossed her legs.  
  
"I like you like this. It's a change of pace. All mad and angry,  
  
you're really hot this way." Trish said giggling and Amy gave a half  
  
smile.  
  
"Haha thanks. As much as Matt is pissing me off, it's so much fun! I  
  
am also really turned on by it for some reason, it's like his 'dark'  
  
side is starting to show and, and I like it, a lot." She said as she  
  
bit her lower lip and both girls started to giggle.  
  
"Yeah, we, and when I say we I mean all the girls, we all thought that if Matt had a 'bad boy' side it would be incredible sexy and you and I can't deny it." She said and Amy nodded her head.  
  
Matt and Adam walked into the room and both divas looked up and  
  
quickly became quiet, giving each other secret smirks so the guys  
  
wouldn't see.  
  
"Argh you're here?" Matt said referring to Trish as he dumped his bag on her lap. Trish glared at him before pushing it off onto the floor.  
  
"So anyways, Trish do you know if I have a match tonight?" Amy asked as she sat down on the bench beside Trish and untied her running shoes.  
  
"Um, *laughs* actually you and lover boy have an inter-gender match  
  
against Lisa (Ivory) and Hurri-dork. It's suppose to help build up  
  
your `feud' between you two I guess, I dunno. Should be fun eh Matt?" She said again giggling with Amy.  
  
"What are you two all happy or..." laughs, " gay about?"  
  
"Matt I asked you a question."  
  
"Yeah he's not very well with the listening." Amy said pointing to her  
  
ears. "When I say 'get up' it means 'sleep' or 'get out' it means  
  
'stay there.' He's a little.........well that's just it." Amy said and Adam  
  
laughed and gave her a hi five then quickly pulled away his hand when Matt turned around.  
  
"Shut it beyotch. This match fun? With her? You have to be kidding.  
  
I'd rather team with an airhead, like you, than with a bitch, like  
  
her." he said.  
  
"Matt easy on the name calling." Trish said who was the 'airhead.'  
  
"And if Amy's a bitch, then I think she needs to be taught a lesson  
  
with a ...a ...whip." Trish said raising her eyebrows and pulling Amy up. The two walked out of the locker room and burst out laughing in the hallway.  
  
"I am so hot for him right now!" Amy squealed as she tried to get some air.  
  
"I'm so hot for the both of you right now." Trish said in the same manner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Do you know where I can find an Amy Duma...

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
Rating: u decide (PG-13 and up)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Dude what's with you and Red?" Adam asked Matt as he sat down where Amy had been sitting.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"So name calling and bickering has now become a 'normal' part of yours and Amy's relationship? Since when?" Adam asked.  
  
"Dude I don't know how to explain it, but...ok, last night I went to this bar and met this guy who use to date Amy and all and he said he has a developmental contract with the WWE and may get in so I got worried. We started talking and stuff but he kept saying how in love  
  
he and Amy were and all this stuff but the way he said it didn't seem real. He kept getting things messed up and contradicting himself. I had too much to drink and I don't remember what he said but I got really pissed off at it because he was talking bullshit about Amy.  
  
That's when this 'fighting' thing started because I was drunk last night and gave Amy some attitude. But now it's just gotten fun to bug her. *Laughs* watching her when she gets angry is funny. She's hot when she's mad y'know. But I feel somewhat mad at her, like real mad not this fake mad stuff, and I don't remember why anymore. Dammit Adam, never let me drink again."  
  
"Yeah okay. *Laughs* yeah and your right about the Amy thing, total  
  
babe when she's mad. Better hurry up so you can have a run through of your match, don't want to miss any 'angry' moments with the miss's. She may blowup and look really hot." he smiled and slapped hands with Matt and left.  
  
"Later man." Matt said as he finished up getting into his ring attire.  
  
"Do you know where I can find an Amy Dumas?" The tall man asked Adam as he left Matt's locker room.  
  
"Sorry man, fans aren't allowed backstage until 2:00pm."  
  
"I'm actually a developmental wrestler so Vince said I could come and check out how things work here. Amy is an old 'friend' you could say."  
  
"Oh, uh, actually she's going to be pretty busy so why don't you look  
  
around and maybe talk to her during the show?"  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The tall man looked at the room that Adam had just come out of. The  
  
sign read 'Team Xtreme LockerRoom.' "hm..." the man said to himself.  
  
Matt opened the door and saw the man who he had talked to at the bar last night. "You..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shorty i know. R/R or else i'll stop posting! lol just kidding. 


	5. It's not the first time hey

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
Rating: u decide (PG-13 and up)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of CHAPTER 4:*  
  
Matt opened the door and saw the man who he had talked to at the bar last night. "You..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*CHAPTER 5*  
  
"Oh hey, Matt was it?"  
  
"Yeah, Kyle?" the tall man nodded.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Matt said trying to stay cool and keep calm.  
  
"Vince said I could come and see how things run. Actually I came to catch up with an 'old friend' if you know what I mean." Kyle said as he nudged Matt.  
  
Matt clenched his teeth together. "Actually, Amy's pretty busy today. Sorry but I have to go." Matt said as he quickly left to find Amy.  
  
The other man just looked at him and headed down the opposite way down the hall so he could find his 'old friend.'  
  
"Okay, you gotta go with Matt for your guys' practice run through of the match. Ames, try and stay cool and keep your hands off of him no matter how hot you are for the guy okay?" Trish said as they walked down the hall and headed towards the ring.  
  
"I'll try. I'll tease him a little, when we have to kiss before and after the match, I'll quickly slip him some tongue then pull out. That should drive him crazy." Amy plotted as both girls started to laugh.  
  
"But make sure no one sees any tongue or else you could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. I got it all under control." Amy said as she slid into the ring and Trish sat down in one of the seats and put her feet up on the safety barricade.  
  
"Where's good ol' Matty?" Ames asked Shane and Lisa as she looked down to the top of the ramp and didn't see him. They shook their heads so Trish ran up the ramp to get Matt.  
  
"Matt! There you are. They're waiting for you in the ring." Trish said as she grabbed Matt's wrist and ran down the ramp and was relieved when he saw Amy was there.  
  
"Well, well, well, finally dumbass decides to listen and get to ring huh?" Amy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her fingers on her arm.  
  
Matt deciding to lighten up and not worry about that guy for now replied, "Well, well, well, if the Bitch wasn't here maybe I would have wanted to come."  
  
"Okay, okay you two. Lets start off with your entrance kiss and then start with the hold." Lisa told them.  
  
Amy smirked towards Trish as Matt quickly leaned down to give Amy her usual kiss before the match and Amy quickly, yet seductively slid her tongue in and out of Matt's mouth. Matt broke off the kiss, nearly choking as he felt her soft, moist tongue. Trish burst out laughing as Amy grinned at the shocked look on Matt's face. Shane went for the grapple hold on Matt and Matt snapped into gear as both Amy and Lisa went to their respectable corners. The match finished with Amy pinning Lisa to the floor. Matt slid into the ring and raised Amy's hand and turned her so they could do their usual end of the match kiss. Amy brushed her hand against his...lower parts, and felt him gasp as she broke off the kiss and pulled out her tongue. Again Trish burst out laughing and Amy grinned at the once again shocked looking Matt. Amy got out of the ring and Trish hopped over the safety barricade and they walked up the ramp linking arms laughing hard.  
  
"Amy you're a pro tease." Trish complimented as they reached backstage and Amy grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"It's not the first time hey," she said winking. "C'mon, I gotta go shower before the show. I have three outfits; I need you to help me choose which one, okay." she said rhetorically and the blonde nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R! Thanks. I only have 8 or 9 chapters to this story because the rest are on my broken computer so until I get it fixed, there won't be any new ones. Sorry for all those who want to read them, but yes, I will continue this story eventually.  
  
FYI: Trish isn't a lez or anything and neither is any of the divas later on in this story, they're just...close and ...girls. Sorry, but some people wanted to know. 


	6. A little 'stiff' are we?

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
RATING: IT'S HIGHER THAN PG-13.HAS MATURE THEMES AND 'SEXUAL INNUENDOES' SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! JUST TO BE SAFE AND ALL FOR ADULT SITUATIONS AND STUFF  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Sure, use one that's something you know Matt will like and strut around all hot and sexy, you'll drive him crazy and he'll *ahem* 'come' crawling back if you know what I'm saying. You'll have him wrapped around your little finger like that!" Trish said snapping her fingers.  
  
Amy nodded her head and went towards the shower area in the Women's Locker Room. Trish followed and shaved her legs in the big shower area.  
  
"Well, I have this one outfit, it's this tight micro black mini skirt with a white a-symmetrical top that connects on my left side where the bra is and it goes diagonally down so it exposes the left side of my stomach and is longer on the right side, with the left arm sleeveless and the right arm covered in a tight sleeve." She paused to take a breath. "The neckline is sort of V-neck and shows, well a lot of chest and these hot black strap platform shoes. Thought I'd where that for a couple hours before the show and see what Matt thinks. Yes or no?" Amy asked as she finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body and stepped out of the shower stall.  
  
Trish looked up to her and laughed. "You're a natural at this Ames."  
  
"Ames!" Matt yelled as he opened the Diva's Shower Area in their Locker Room.  
  
"Gees Matt! Knock!" Trish said as she quickly stood up and pulled down her pant leg.  
  
Amy leaned against the stall and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Girl I gotta talk to you." Matt said as he grabbed Amy's wrist and started to drag her out of the shower area.  
  
She stopped and brushed some hair off of Matt's shoulder. She seductively blew on his neck and whispered in his ear "Baby if you really wanna talk to me, at least do it when I'm not all WET and NAKED okay?" She said teasingly as Matt shuddered at her low voice and cool breath against his skin. She pulled away and pulled on a thong under her towel and threw her towel at Matt. "Trish hun, pass me my matching bra over there will ya?" She said as she looked at Matt through a mirror and slowly slid her arm across her chest and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth and bit down on it gently.  
  
"What's the matter Matt? Can't move? A little 'stiff' are we?" Trish said jokingly as she walked over to Amy and gave her the matching black lace bra. She sat down beside Amy on the bench facing the opposite way and watched as Matt looked at Amy slide the bra on and do up the hook.  
  
"That-that's m-my..." Matt stuttered  
  
"Oh right! That's it, this is your favorite THONG and BRA on me isn't it?" She said as she turned around and stood up to walk to the bench that was beside Matt and slowly bent over to pick up her skirt. Matt watched her and had to bite down his tongue from allowing it to thrust into Amy's mouth. She slid one leg after the other into the skirt and slowly slid it up and did up the zipper in the back.  
  
"A little wet?" She asked as she looked at the sweat beads on his head and neck. Matt quickly looked down at his pants but looked up and blushed when he realized what she meant. Both girls laughed.  
  
"Matt you can stay all you want but shouldn't you 'cool' yourself off so you can wrestle tonight?" She said as she flattened out the skirt on her thighs even though it didn't cover much of it. Matt looked at her one last time, bra and skirt, before turning around and trying to make his way to the door.  
  
"What's the matter? Too 'hard' to get to the door?" Amy said and then lost her cool and burst out laughing. Matt finally reached the door and walked out of it and took in a deep breath. He slid down to the floor and took a couple more deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Omg Ames you are mean! You're funny but mean. Did you see the man sweat when he saw you slowly sliding your bra on and then bending over to put on your skirt. Whoo, that was hot. You could tell that Matt wanted to rip off your clothes, or what was suppose to be clothes and, well y'know the rest." Trish rambled as she grabbed her sides from laughing so hard. "I can't believe you kept your cool so long, except for the last part but still, congrats girl. Oh, and I can see why that lacey set is his fave, wow is all I can say." Amy threw a shoe at Trish and almost hit her.  
  
"Can I just end this now and throw myself at him?" Amy whined as she zipped up the zipper at the back of her top. "Man I think it's driving me more crazy than it is him." She started playing with her hair and decided to wear it down.  
  
"Yeah well Ames, it's show time." Trish said as she stood up and the duo walked out of the Locker Room. People took sudden notice of Amy's outfit and she got tons of catcalls and compliments from the WWE Superstars and Divas.  
  
"Shit I forgot something in Matt's locker room. I need my purse, can you get it for me?" She asked as she bit her lip and they slowly made it down the hallway where the Hardyz Locker Room was.  
  
"Baby." Trish said as she knocked and walked into the locker room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
R/R as always ty! 


End file.
